Cuenta conmigo
by Angiie2303
Summary: Ella estaba enamorada de Lysandro. El no creia posible una relacion amorosa, sin embargo, se prometio a si mismo estar dispuesto a darle una mano siempre que lo necesite. Podra seguir callando sus sentimientos? *NathanielxSucrette*
1. Chapter 1

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

 ***A decir verdad no se la edad real de Nina, pero aqui tiene 16/17 años, al igual que el resto de los personajes.**

 ***Sucrette (Amy) vive sola, sus padres se encuentran en EEUU**

 ***Todos se encuentran en su ultimo año del instituto**

 **Ningun personaje me pertenece (creeria que solo Amy, pero por las dudas, tampoco (?)), todos son creacion de ChiNoMiko**

 _ **Cuenta conmigo**_

 **-Capitulo I-**

Durante la última semana, no hacía más que llover en la ciudad, arruinando así las actividades al fuera del instituto que los estudiantes de Sweet Amoris tenían previstas para las siguientes semanas. Clase de natación, salidas a diversos parques para las clases de biología, gimnasia en el patio descubierto, etc.

Esa mañana, a pesar de ser lluviosa, Amy, una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, se había levantado de muy buen humor. La razón?. Hoy en la clase de cocina aprenderían a cocinar unos deliciosos muffins de red velvet (terciopelo rojo), aprovechando que se acercaba el día de san Valentín. Era una oportunidad perfecta para atraer la atención del, según ella, el amor de su vida, Lysandro. Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era la cocina, además de la pintura y la música.

La joven imagino tanto lo maravilloso que podía llegar a ser ese día, que olvido completamente que su alarma había sonado tarde, y que si no apresuraba el paso, no llegaría para la primera clase. En momentos como estos, realmente extrañaba a sus padres, quienes se encontraban en viajes de negocios. Algunos momentos de soledad eran el costo de estar separada de ellos por un largo tiempo. Una vez se despabilo, se colocó un jean algo ajustado de color celeste, una blusa de tirantes suelta color coral, alisto un poco su cabello y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Tomo un jugo de naranjas que había dejado hecho de la noche anterior, se colocó sus botas y salió camino al instituto.

* * *

 **PoV Amy**

Diablos, vaya manera de empezar la mañana, ya de por si estaba llegando tarde, y para colmo no sé si llegaría, los autobuses estaban retrasados. -Juro que me arrepentiré toda la vida si no logro llegar al instituto- me dije en voz baja para mi misma.- _Y yo queme había levantado de tan buen humor..._

\- No tenía idea de que fueran tan de tu agrado las clases de un miércoles lluvioso por la mañana. Ah, y buen día Amy.

La voz provenía de un coche que habían parado justo a mi lado, se trataba de Rosalya, mi mejor amiga que al parecer llegaba tarde al igual que yo. - Digamos que es un día algo especial, y buenos días para ti también Rosa- lancé una risa al igual que mi amiga.

-Pues entonces sube, no querrás que el profesor o el delegado nos regañe por llegar tarde... de nuevo.- Ambas nos reímos ante dicho comentario, era la tercera vez en la semana que nos retrasábamos, por suerte nuestro delegado tenia compasión por nosotras y comprendía que se nos era difícil llegar a tiempo con la lluvia que se apodera de la ciudad, y mantenía en secreto nuestras llegadas tarde cuando se podía.

Mientras íbamos dentro del automóvil, Rosalya no pudo contener su curiosidad y decidió preguntar. -Y bien? No piensas contarme por qué es un día especial?.- con su típica sonrisa pícara. No quedaba otra, además, iba a necesitar de su apoyo durante toda la mañana.

-Recuerdas que la profesora Lylian menciono que haríamos una receta de red velvet en la clase de hoy? Me gustaría tomar coraje y darle algunos a... Lysandro, ya sabes...- sentí como los colores se me subían a la cara de un momento a otro. Solo mencionar su nombre me hacía sentir nerviosísima.

-Ya veo.- me dijo Rosalya con sonrisa pícara.- Si es el caso, hay que darse prisa antes que cierren las puertas. - Sin esperar un segundo más, aumento la velocidad del coche como si del fin del mundo se tratara. Vaya que podía llegar a ser peligrosa mientras conducía.

Al cabo de 5 minutos, finalmente llegamos corriendo a nuestra respectiva aula, por suerte, sin ser vistas por la directora. Eso me habría causado un gran problema, mi relación con aquella vieja bruja no era del todo buena y mucho menos agradable.

* * *

-Amy, al parecer aún no ha llegado el profesor Farres.- Dijo Rosa observando por la ventanilla de la puerta y ya entrando al salón.- Vienes o no?.

-Ire a mi casillero a buscar unos libros, los he olvidado, enseguida vuelvo.- me retire a la velocidad de la luz, no podía permitirme que alguien me viera, pensarían que ando paseando por los pasillos. En una de esas, por no prestar atención por donde caminaba, sentí un golpe que me hizo caer al suelo.

-Q-que fue eso...? Disculpa, es que yo...-Me detuve al ver quien se encontraba en frente mío.

-Lo siento, estas bien Amy?.- Muy amablemente Nathaniel, el delegado, me había ofrecido su mano para ayudar a levantarme. Vaya golpe, si que había dolido un poco.

-S-sí, gracias Nath.- Dije incorporándome y sosteniéndome la cabeza con una mano a causa del dolor.

-Que haces aqui? No deberías estar en el aula ya?.- Me pregunto intrigado. Acaso me estaba regañando? A mi me hubiera encantado hacerle la misma pregunta, pero me limité a hacerlo, no podía arriesgarme a que me delate.

-El profesor aun no llega, vine por unos libros, ya estaba por volver...

-Esta bien, vamos, también estaba de regreso.

Volvimos sin más que decir. Llegamos a tiempo, y nos fuimos cada uno a su escritorio, el delante de todos junto a Armin, el chico gamer, y yo, aun costado al fondo junto a Rosalya. Y detrás de... Lysandro.

Chico misterioso, con gustos algo raros, pero amigable y lindo al fin y al cabo. Lysandro, si supieras como me gustaría ser yo la que te acompañe todos los días de regreso a casa, en lugar de... Nina. Aquella niña (debido a su estatura, no a su edad) perteneciente a nuestra clase que no hacia mas que interponerse entre mis planes por conquistar a mi querido Lys. Quien se creía? No era mas que una admiradora. Bueno, tal vez mejor amiga ya que últimamente estaban mas cercanos, pero no importaba, no tenia ningún derecho. Odio era poco lo que sentía al verla junto a el. Decidí prestar un poco de atención a la clase para olvidar aquella pequeña molesta.

El resto de la hora transcurrió normalmente, Biología y matemáticas. Ninguna se me daba bien, por lo que me interesaba mas ver como caían las gotas de lluvia por la ventana que la clase. Y a quién no?. Los minutos pasaban, y mis ansias por la clase de cocina aumentaban. Tenía todo planeado, haría los muffins para llevar a mi casa y ponerles cobertura, para así a otro día invitar a Lys a comerlos y encantarlo con mis habilidades. Y quien sabe, a lo mejor terminaba confesándome. Era hora de que lo hiciera, llevaba enamorada de el por casi un año, desde que llegue a Sweet Amoris, solo que nunca había logrado juntar el valor para hacerlo. Hasta hoy. Nada podía fallar, estaba segura.

De repente, una voz algo grave me saco de mis pensamientos..

-Llamando a tierra firme a mi mejor amiga Amy!- dijo Alexy dando suaves golpes en mis mejillas, lo que hizo que reaccionara por completo. - Que te tiene tan distraída hoy? Rosa no quiso contarme y se fue.- termino por decir.

-Hola Alexy... lo siento, andaba en las nubes...- Me justifique - Ya lo veras muy pronto, tiene que ver con Lys.- Atine a decir y susurrar eso último, al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo y me levantaba de mi silla para irme al lavabo, dejando a Alexy confundido.

Finalmente había llegado la hora denla clase de cocina. Una vez armamos los grupos, la profesora nos indicó que debíamos hacer, escribiendo los ingredientes y el procedimiento en la pizarra para ayudarnos. Todos estábamos muy entusiasmados con la idea, se notaba en el ambiente. Una vez salidos del horno, todos se acercaron a la mesa de nuestro grupo (Rosalya, Alexy y yo) para ver lo perfectos que habían salido. Un color rojo intenso, forma bien redonda y del sabor ni hablar. Mi momento de fama no duro mucho, detrás nuestro se encontraba Nina con su grupo, decorando con cobertura y demás cosas. Esa maldita se me había adelantado. La peor parte, fue que sin vergüenza alguna, se atrevió a regalarle unos cuantos a Lys y esta ultimo los acepto de la misma forma. Se notaba a leguas que tenía mi mismo objetivo. Conquistar al chico victoriano. Pero no se saldría con la suya, no la dejaría. Era la guerra.

-Quieres que después de clases vayamos por unos dulces? Hará calmar tu enojo.- Rosalya se me acerco para hacerme tal invitación.

-Esta bien, pero prepárate, tengo muchos insultos para esta chica de cuarta. - Sentencie con cierto enfado y volviendo a mi cocina.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Amy, tienes mi apoyo en tus próximos planes.- Alexy, tan buen amigo como siempre, por esto y muchas cosas mas lo adoraba.

-Gracias...

Al salir de clases, nos dirigimos con Rosa al centro comercial para hacer un par de compras y merendar algo. Todo el camino le reproche sobre la actitud de Nina para con Lys. La odiaba, y eso no cambiaría nunca. Además, por qué eran tan cercanos? Por qué a Lysandro no le molestaba su compañía con lo irritante que era? Por qué?... Era la pregunta que últimamente era la única que rondaba en mi cabeza al final del día.

Ya cuando regrese a mi departamento, lo único que quería era recostarme en mi cama y dormir. Sin embargo, tampoco iba a ser posible. En el departamento de arriba alguien se estaba mudando, y no parecía interesarle lo molesto que podía llegar a ser con sus nuevos vecinos. Subía y bajaba escaleras. Corría muebles y cajas. Realmente molesto. Ya sin tener paciencia, me coloque mis audífonos y al cabo de 10 minutos, caí dormida. Mañana seria otro día, con nuevas oportunidades. Y sin lugar a dudas, hablaría de la manera mas calmada posible con su nuevo vecino sobre el ruido ocasionado esa noche. Por hoy, habían sido demasiados problemas.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos! Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por darle una oportunidad a mi fanfic, ya que es el primero de escribo de CdM... :'3 Espero y les guste este primer capitulo. No tengo pensado hacer un fanfic demasiado largo, creería que no tendrá mas de 10 capitulo, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que sea de su total agrado! (Entiendan, si lo hago demasiado largo, a mi misma se me acaban las ideas :'c ) Habra capitulo nuevo cada semana, entre el lunes y miercoles seguramente...**_

 _ **Es en este cap aun no hay un NathxSucrette, pero muy pronto (tal vez en el siguiente) ya empiece a haber algo de quimica... c: Sin mas que decir, hasta la proxima! :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todoooos! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me alientan a seguir con estas historia, aqui el segundo capi! ❤㈳6**

* * *

 ** _Cuenta conmigo_**

- **Capitulo II-**

 ** _6.30 am... *suena el reloj despertador*_**

-S-solo cinco minutos más mamá... - Aquella palabra hizo que recobrara mis sentidos. Aun no me acostumbraba a la idea que se había ido a América. Recordé algunos momento. _No queda otra, ya pasara todo y volveré con ellos_ , pensé. Me levante sin más, y puse algo de música en mi IPod para ayudarme a levantar el ánimo.

Cuando terminé de alistarme, aún tenía una hora antes de entrar a clase, así que decidí hacerme un gran desayuno. Panqueques, un café y jugo de naranjas para acompañar bien la mañana. Termine mi desayuno y mire por la ventana. La lluvia al fin había calmado, pero aún se sentía una brisa fresca. Sin duda alguna, estábamos en pleno otoño. Saque mi cabeza por la ventana para sentir ese viento fresco en mi cara.

Aquel momento no duro mucho. Un fuerte golpe proveniente del piso de arriba me provocó un gran susto. El nuevo vecino, pensé.

-No fue suficiente con el ruido de la tarde de ayer? Iré a ver si lo puedo ayudar en algo antes que algún otro vecino se queje aun peor con la inmobiliaria.

Aún faltaban poco más de veinte minutos para el inicio de clases, pero de igual forma tome mi mochila, para luego de ayudar irme directamente al instituto.

Salí de mi departamento, subí las escaleras, y toque la puerta. Me preguntaba cómo serían las personas nuevas, tal vez eran agradables, o tal vez no. La curiosidad me invadió en tan solo unos segundos. Sin embargo, grande fue la sorpresa que me lleve en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

-Nath? Que haces aquí? - No podía creerlo, el delegado me mi clase era el nuevo vecino?. Pero qué hay de su familia? Dentro del departamento no se escuchaban rastros de alguien más.

-B-buen día Amy... No sabía que también vivías por aquí. Me mude ayer en la tarde... -se notaba que estaba nervioso y sorprendido por verme ahí. -Que te trae por aquí? Quieres pasar? Aunque aún no acabo de ordenar los muebles y eso.

-Está bien... -me adentre al departamento y me saque zapatos como era debido.-Vine porque escuche un sonido fuerte, quería ver si podía ayudar en algo... Pero vaya sorpresa, quien diría que serias mi nuevo vecino.- le sonreí amablemente.

-Lo siento por eso, no encontraba las vajillas y en eso se cayeron algunas cajas... Pero gracias de todas maneras. -su tono de voz había cambiado, ya estaba mas calmado.- Hace meses me he querido mudar solo, pero no encontraba departamentos con el presupuesto que tenía.

-Ya veo... -dije mirando al rededor. La mayoría de muebles estaban ya instalados. -Y Ámber?.- Pregunte refiriéndome a su hermana melliza.

-Ella nunca dejara de ser la hija de papá, dudo que algún día decida vivir por si sola mientras nuestros padres tengan dinero. -Eso último ya lo dijo con cierto desprecio. Al parecer se odiaban mas de lo que pensé.

-Me lo imaginaba.-Lance una risa para cambiar un poco el ambiente. -Bueno, ya debería irme si no quiero perder el autobús. -Me encamine hacia la puerta dispuesta a irme.

-Espera Amy, quieres que te lleve? Ya casi estoy listo.

Me sorprendió su invitación, Nathaniel también tenía auto? Eso si que no lo esperaba. -No es mucha molestia?

-Claro que no, iré por mi chaqueta y nos vamos.

Y así fue. En un par de minutos ya nos encontrábamos dentro del coche. Bastante normal, llegué a pensar que podría ser uno de esos lujosos autos considerando el tipo de padres que tenía. Me estaba volviendo prejuiciosa. Amy, para un poco.

El resto del camino nos la pasamos hablando sobre novelas y música. Resulto ser que teníamos bastantes cosas en común. Nunca habíamos hablado tanto como esa mañana, siempre era por asuntos escolares y nada mas. Nathaniel era bastante carismático a pesar de que en el instituto mantenía un perfil bajo, seguramente para mantener la formalidad frente a los profesores debido a sus altas notas. Era comprensible.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, aun seguíamos hablando y riendo.

-Gracias por traerme, pasamos un buen rato -le sonreí amablemente

-No es nada, eres muy graciosa, además te la debía, seguramente ayer hice mucho escándalo en el departamento. -dijo algo avergonzado

-No te preocupes, es normal... -Sonreí nuevamente para tranquilizarlo.- Y si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela!

-Muchas gracias Amy, igual para ti, con los estudios y eso, me di cuenta que has decaído un poco con tus notas

Había estado revisando mis notas? Claro, es el delegado, se encargaba de todos los expedientes de los alumnos. Tal vez era buena tenerlo de vecino al fin y al cabo. -Tenlo por seguro entonces. Nos vemos en el salón Nath! -Me despedí para ir en busca de Rosalya que ya debería haber llegado.

* * *

Ni bien entré al establecimiento, la mayoría del alumnado estaba murmurando algo. Seguí caminando hasta el Aula A, donde encontré a Rosalya y Peggy charlando de algo importante al parecer. Me acerque con la intención de averiguar que sucedía, que mejor que preguntarle a Peggy.

-Buenos días chicas! Alguna sabe que sucede? Hay un increíble revuelo en los pasillos...- pregunte sin rodeos.

-Aun no te has enterado Amy? - Me preguntó Rosalya con cierto tono de preocupación.

-Nop, que cosa?

-Pues veras, después de el gran espectáculo que armo Nina, camino a casa alguie-. - Peggy había sido interrumpida por Rosa.

-Yo te cuento, pero vayamos a otro lugar menos... público. -Me tomo de la mano y sin explicación mas que esa, me llevo hasta el baño

-Me vas a decir o no que es lo que sucede? Que hizo ahora esa chica odiosa de Nina? -dije ya algo enfadada, odiaba estar con la intriga.

-Esta bien, pero prométeme que te mantendrás calmada. -Luego de asentir a tal petición, mi amiga suspiró y prosiguió.- Después de clases, unas chicas vieron a Nina y Lysandro tomados de la mano dando un paseo por el parque...- Termino por decirlo rápido para que no fuera tan doloroso.

No funcionó. En ese momento deje caer mis libros que llevaba en la mano y sentí que algo se rompió dentro de mí. Qué era esta sensación? Era verdad lo que me estaban contando? Eso es imposible, si hasta ayer en la mañana no eran mas que amigos. Por qué tan repentino? Lysandro... que sucedió? Nunca habías tenido intención de estar con alguien. Se supone que era yo la que iba a cambiar eso, no ella. Me rehusaba. No podía ser cierto. No era mas que un sueño, aun seguía recostada en la cama. Por favor, que alguien me despierte, esto es demasiado, es una pesadilla.

El sonido de la campana hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos, y sin darme cuenta, unas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Por qué lloraba si no era cierto?

-Amy, ya es hora de entrar...- En cuanto Rosalya se dio cuenta de mis lágrimas, no dudo en abrazarme en forma de consuelo y automáticamente cambio sus palabras.- Mejor ve a casa, no creo que sea conveniente que entres al salón. Yo te cubriré... Me encantaría acompañarte, pero ya sabes, sospecharían de ambas y te metería en problemas a ti también... Cuando acaben las clases iré a visitarte, si?

Seque mis lágrimas, y afirme en silencio. Tenía razón, entrar al salón y ver a Lysandro solo me causaría más tristeza. Tome mis libros del suelo y regrese caminando a casa. La idea no se iba de mi cabeza. Me los imagine juntos paseando por el parque, sentados en una banca. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de mis ojos... Recordé lo cercanos que estaban últimamente en el salón de clases, lo bien que se veían. Cómo pude llegar a creer que Lysandro se fijaría en mí? Solo era una simple amiga, tal vez siquiera eso, y me consideraba solo una conocida. No prestaba la más mínima atención al camino por el que iba, pero sin darme cuenta llegué a mi departamento. Tire la mochila a un lado y me recosté en mi cuarto. "Como podía ser tan idiota" pensé, y más frases como esas rondaron por un buen rato en mi cabeza. Pensé varias veces en llamar a Lys para confirmar ese rumor, pero simplemente no me atrevía. Que iba a hacer entonces si era verdad?. Ya habían pasado un par de horas y al cabo de unos minutos quede dormida.

El sonido del timbre logro despertarme, ya habían pasado casi 4 horas. Mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, me veía fatal. El timbre volvió a sonar y seguramente era Rosalya que venía a ver cómo me encontraba. Una vez más el timbre se dejó escuchar.

-Ya vooy Rosa, y espero que me traigas helado o chocolates, hoy en verdad los necesito.- dije parándome de la cama para abrirle la puerta a mi amiga.-Me la he pasado llorando.- Abrí la puerta, sin embargo no era Rosalya la que estaba del otro lado.

-Y se puede saber por qué?-Dijo mi amigo Nathaniel con tono de preocupación

-N-nathaniel, que haces aquí? -pregunte tratando de ocultar mi horrible aspecto al mismo tiempo que le abría el paso indicándole que entre.

-El profesor me pidió que te entregara el trabajo.- Extendió su mano para darme el dicho trabajo.-Además que me preocupe de que hayas desaparecido cuando ya habías entrado al instituto, que pasó?

Las ganas de ocultar lo que me pasaba eran grandes, pero la preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos me lo impidieron.-Me sentí mal en cuanto escuche un rumor, eso es todo...-Lo sabía, no me atrevería a decirle toda la verdad, después de todo no se trataba de un amigo como Rosalya o Alexy.

-Ya veo. Es por...-dudo por un momento.- Nada, olvídalo. Sera mejor que me vaya, aún tengo cosas que hacer.

Que me habrá querido decir? La próxima vez no dejare que huya de esa manera, hoy no estaba de humor.-Esta bien, gracias por los apuntes y el trabajo.- Lo acompañe hasta la puerta para despedirlo.

-Espero mañana ya te encuentres mejor. Adiós Amy!- Saludo el rubio con su mano derecha antes de subir las escaleras.

-Adiós Nath!

Quede observando cómo se dirigía al piso de arriba, realmente me había dejado intrigada... Por qué habrá pensado que estaba triste? Había notado que honestaba enamorad de Lysandro? Sin duda alguna, odiaba esa sensación. Cuando estaba dispuesta a cerrar la puerta, una voz femenina hizo que me detenga.

-Vaya, vaya... no sabía que el delegado vivía por aquí, y mucho menos que eran tan amigos. -Rosalya me sonrió pícaramente

-Deja de hacerte cuentos, vino a entregarme un trabajo.- declare poniendo mis ojos en blanco y haciendo pasar a la peliblanca hasta mi habitación.

-Como digas... Y ahora como te encuentras amiga? Al parecer... el rumor es cierto.- susurro aquellas últimas palabras.

-Lo imaginaba... -dije cabizbaja y con un tono triste. Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer.

Esa noche Rosalya se quedó a dormir para hacerme compañía en este momento que tanto necesitaba un abrazo. Hablamos durante toda la noche, siempre prestaba sus oídos para mí, realmente le debía mucho.

* * *

 _ **PoV normal**_

Al otro día, ambas chicas abrieron los ojos a las 7 am. Era viernes, y el profesor del primer periodo había anunciado que no asistiría a la clase por una reunión con el cuerpo directivo, lo cual les daba dos horas para llegar al instituto.

Rosalya se vistió con la ropa del día anterior y regreso a su casa para alistarse como era debido. Por otra parte, Amy se quedó unos minutos más en cama antes de arreglarse. Hoy debía enfrentar a la nueva pareja que se había formado. Sabía que iba a doler, pero no quedaba de otra, si faltaba a clases de nuevo, Nathaniel era capaz de llevarla arrastrando hasta el salón. Pensó por un momento. Nathaniel. Recordó que había quedado un tema inconcluso con él, y aprovechando el buen clima que reinaba, decidió ir a buscarlo para ir juntos hasta Sweet Amoris. Cuando salió en busca de aquel chico, al mismo tiempo el salía de su departamento.

-Veo que ya estas mejor.-le esbozo una cálida sonrisa a la ojiazul

-Así es.- sonrió de igual manera - Nath, quieres que vayamos juntos? Hace un bonito día hoy.

-Está bien.

 _ **PoV Nathaniel**_

Esa invitación suya me había alegrado totalmente la mañana. La razón? Simple, Amy me gustaba desde que llego a Sweet Amoris. Nunca se lo dije, ni lo diré. Al menos por ahora. Ella estaba enamorada de otra persona, además de que no frecuentábamos tanto. Pero aun así, si ella lo necesitaba, yo la apoyaría pase lo que pase, aunque ella ni sea consciente de ello.

Sus actitudes para con los demás, con ella misma, sus expresiones, sus gustos, absolutamente todo de aquella ojiazul era agradable para mí. Se me era imposible apartar la vista de aquellos profundos ojos azules, ver como algunos mechones de cabello caían por sus mejillas. Definitivamente, era hermosa.

-Tierra llamando a Nath! - Sin darme cuenta, Amy agitaba su mano al frente de mi rostro. Rayos, cuanto tiempo habré estado observándola?

-Disculpa, que decías? - Le sonreí algo nervioso.

-Sobre ayer... por qué pensaste que estaba triste? Te arrepentiste y me dejaste con la duda toda la noche. - Explico con una expresión inocente.

Seguramente su tristeza se debía al rumor del noviazgo de Lysandro y Nina, nuestros compañeros de clase, pero simplemente no tenía el valor suficiente para preguntar y confirmarlo. Debía de inventar una excusa, y rápido.

-Ah, eso... no lo se, tal vez... tus padres? No vives con ellos y pensé que los extrañarías... - Analicé lo que había dicho. _No podías ser más idiota, verdad Nathaniel?_ , pensé.

-Pues sí, los extraño, pero esa no era la razón. De todas formas, gracias por preocuparte.- me sonrió, pero sonando poco convencida de mi respuesta.

-N-no hay de que... - Respondí desviando la mirada.

Seguimos caminando por un rato hasta llegar a nuestro destino, en donde nos despedimos ya que ella se iba en busca de sus amigos, y yo a la sala de delegados.

El saber de la relación de Lysandro y Nina, debo admitirlo, en el fondo, me sentí feliz. Últimamente Armin y Kentin, mis mejores amigos, intentaban conseguirme una cita a cualquier costo, sin embargo, yo terminaba por rechazar cualquier propuesta. Tal vez aquella relación era una señal de que debía intentar acercarme a Amy e intentar conquistarla. Si realmente quería estar con ella, debía esforzarme, era nuestro último año en el instituto, ya después de eso, seguramente no la vería nunca más, y eso no estaba en ninguno de mis planes, además que sería grandioso si pudiera llevarla al baile de graduación conmigo, aunque aún faltaba para aquel acontecimiento, quedan mas de 8 meses.

Luego de pensar por unos minutos, a finalmente decidí. Consultaría con Ken sobre este tema para poner en marcha algún plan, debía sacar provecho de vivir en el mismo edificio que aquella chica que me volvía simplemente loco.

* * *

 **Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí les traigo el siguiente episodio :3 Espero sea de su agrado, y me perdonen si hay algún que otro error :c**

 **Que opinan de lo que tiene pensado hacer nuestro querido rubio? Creen que le será posible acercarse a Amy estando ella tan deprimida?**

 **Recuerden que cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida, ya que no soy la mejor escritora del mundo (es mas, a veces pienso que escribo horriblemente horrible), este es solo mi segundo fanfic. :'c**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews (please) y hasta la próxima! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa! Siento la demora... en mi país estoy con el inicio de clases y no me ha dado el tiempo suficiente para sentarme y escribir u.u Pero aquí esta! Capitulo nuevo, espero les guste y lo disfruten! n.n**

* * *

 ** _Cuenta conmigo_**

 ** _Capitulo III_**

 **PoV Nathaniel**

Esa mañana admito que había estado algo distraído, creo que por primera vez en la vida, no había prestado absoluta atención a la clase. No sabía que hacer. Amy estaba pasándola mal por Lysandro, no podía aprovecharme de eso. Pero aun así, tenía la corazonada de que ya era hora que confiese lo que he guardado por casi un año.

El sonido de la campana anunciando que era hora del primer receso me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Ahhh, que aburrida fue la clase, si es que se la puede llamar así, el profesor solo hablo de los problemas con su esposa...- Suspiro mi amigo Armin que se encontraba al lado de mi pupitre. Me miro por unos segundos como buscando algo en mis ojos. -A ver, cuéntame, que sucedió? Estuviste en las nubes desde que llegaste!

-Por qué tendría que suceder algo, simplemente estoy cansado por la mudanza y eso...- Mentí, aun no estaba listo para pedir ayuda, intentare por mi cuenta acercarme a Amy, y después veré que hacer.

-Como digas, cuando necesites consejos me dices...- dijo con tono poco convencido. Tan malo era mintiendo?

Luego de eso, nos pusimos a charlar junto con Ken sobre juegos, gimnasio y libros, lo de siempre. Cada uno compartía gustos con los demás.

El resto de la hora transcurrió como siempre, nada nuevo. Sin embargo, cada tanto volteaba hacia atrás para ver a Amy, quien no parecía estar pasándola nada bien. Era de esperarse, Lysandro y Nina estaban más juntos y melosos que nunca, llegaba a ser repugnante tanta cursilería. Me sorprendía ver como sus amigos intentaban subirle los ánimos con tantas ansias, realmente la apreciaban. Y como no hacerlo? Si era la persona más confiable que podía existir.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, me encamine hacia la sala de delegados, tenía que papeleo que arreglar para la semana entrante y aún faltaban detalles que agregar. Me sorprendí al escuchar la puerta, se supone que incluso los profesores estarían almorzando. Al abrir, me encontré con nada más ni nada menos que Amy.

* * *

 **PoV Amy**

Como por arte de magia, mis pies me condujeron hacia el lugar de trabajo de Nath. No se por qué había acabado allí, si lo único que quería era alejarme de la escena romántica que había armado cierta pareja reciente.

-Estas ocupado? - Pregunte al ver por detrás montañas de papeles y fichas. Sabia que no tenía que interrumpir.

-Para nada, pero que te trae por aquí? Es extraño que no estés en la cafetería. - El rubio volvió a su asiento mientras me miraba con cierta inocencia.

-Necesitaba algo te tranquilidad... Está bien que me quede para hacerte compañía? - espete antes de tomar asiento del otro lado del escritorio en el que se encontraba el ojimiel.

-Por supuesto, nunca viene mal alguien para pasar el rato. - expreso Nath con esa amable sonrisa de siempre.

Hablar con el delegado, por alguna extraña razón, me hacía olvidar cualquier preocupación. Raro, verdad? Y es que la manera en la que reía, se expresaba, comentaba sobre cualquier tipo de cosa, lo hacía de una manera... peculiar? Ahora entiendo por qué fui allí. La hora del almuerzo se nos pasó volando de lo entretenida que estaba nuestra charla.

-Será mejor que volvamos si no queremos llegar tarde - Advirtió al mismo tiempo que nos paramos de nuestros respectivos asientos.

-Tan responsable como siempre... - Reí mientras recorríamos los solitarios pasillos. Miré por las amplias ventanas. La lluvia había regresado.

-Oye Amy, q-quieres que volvamos juntos de regreso? - me pregunto Nathaniel, algo... nervioso tal vez?

-Me encantaría Nath, pero sabes, deberíamos hacerlo todos los días, ya que vivimos en el mismo edificio, no crees? - A decir verdad, me agradaba bastante su compañía, además que me ayudaría a olvidarme de... bueno, no hace falta mencionarlo.

-Tienes razón, trato hecho.- Me extendió la mano en forma de cerrar nuestro acuerdo.

En cuanto llegamos al salón, cada uno se fue por su lado. Yo con mis amigos, y el con los suyos. Al cabo de unos minutos, llego el profesor Farres dando inicio a la clase de Historia. Para su mala suerte, gran parte del alumnado, incluyéndome, no prestaba atención a la lección del día. Se trataba del último periodo de un día viernes, lo único que queríamos era llegar a nuestras casas o salir a dar un paseo, el día estaba esplendido.

Al sonar la campana, el profesor siquiera llego a despedirse, todos habían inundado la salida. Yo, por mi parte, salí en busca de Nath para regresar.

-Oye niña. - Aquel grito provenía de la dueña de una motocicleta negra con detalles en rojo. Era Castiel. -Quieres que te alcance en esta belleza?

-No hace falta, Cassy. - enfatice aquel apodo al mismo tiempo que tomaba venganza del pelirojo por decirme niña. Me sacaba de quicio que me dijeran de tal forma, me recordaba a... Nina.

-Muy graciosa. -me respondió en tono enfadado.- Como quieras, seguramente tienes miedo. Da igual, adiós. - Se despidió y se fue sin más.

Aunque era verdad, le tenía terror las motocicletas, prefería mil veces una bicicleta. Mi padre tenía una parecida a la de Castiel, y provoco un accidente en donde mi madre salió gravemente herida, desde entonces, no dejaron que me suba a ninguna similar. Pero, gracias a eso, mi padre comenzó a tratar mejor a mi madre y así llegó a convertirse en un empresario y darle el mejor viaje de aniversario a Estados Unidos.

Una mano que se colocó en mi hombre hizo que reaccionara.

-Ya bajaste de tu nube? - Me pregunto Nathaniel quien apareció como por arte de magia.

-Jajaja si, lo siento. Nos vamos? - Consulté. El rubio solo se limitó a asentir en silencio y sonreír.

Luego de caminar un rato, decidimos dar un par de vueltas por las calles de la ciudad, aún era temprano para regresar, además de que a ninguno nos esperaban en casa.

-Amy, te puedo hacer una pregunta? - El ojimiel rompió el silencio que había reinado por un par de minutos.

-Claro! - asentí

-Por qué decidiste entrar a Sweet Amoris? - pregunto mientras nos acomodábamos en unos columpios del parque.

-Veras, yo nací en esta ciudad, recuerdo que de pequeña siempre me decía que estudiaría en ese instituto...-sonreí melancólicamente al recordar esos tiempos.- Me inspiraba confianza solo verlo por fuera. Pero desgraciadamente al poco tiempo me mude a Londres por el trabajo de mi padre y nunca más volvimos. Cuando ellos decidieron mudarse a Estados Unidos, pensé que ya era hora de aprender a mantenerme sola y cumplir uno de mis tantos sueños de estudiar allí... - En cuanto termine de hablar, observé como Nathaniel presto atención a cada una de mis palabras.

-Ahora entiendo por qué vives sola también... Y tus padres estuvieron de acuerdo con tu decisión?

-E-eh... sobre eso...- Por un momento dude si contarle l verdad. Aun no lo conocía lo suficiente, pero sus ojos miel reflejaban confianza, sinceridad... Por alguna extraña razón, hicieron que me rinda. - Prométeme... No, júrame que no dirás nada a nadie. Si quiera mis mejores amigos lo saben. -Le extendí mi mano para hacer el famoso juramento del meñique.

-Vaya, tan importante es? Lo juro. -Nath levanto su mano para sellar el trato.

-Ehmm... como digo esto...- No lograba encontrar palabras para describir mi historia. -Un día antes de viajar con ellos, simplemente por un impulso, cambie el pasaje por uno a esta ciudad. Había analizado la posibilidad de revelarme, pero no me atreví. En cuanto baje del avión luego del viaje, los llame, y por supuesto se enfadaron. - Recordé tristemente, tome aire y proseguí. - Des-desde entonces no hablo con ellos...

-Amy, yo... Lo siento, no sabía que fuera un tema delicado. - Se acercó a mi lentamente y coloco su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

-No, está bien, yo decidí hablar de ello... - Dije recuperándome de aquella situación y sonriendo.

-De todas formas, discúlpame. Quieres que volvamos? Pronto oscurecerá.

-De acuerdo.

Nathaniel mantuvo su cara de preocupación durante todo el camino. Por qué será que le habré contado a él y aun no podía decírselo a Rosa y Alexy? Será porque nos estamos viendo cada vez más seguido?. Esas y más preguntas permanecían en mi cabeza. Tanto asi que el camino se hizo más corto de lo normal.

Una vez llegamos, paramos en la puerta de mi departamento.

-Segura que estas bien? - consultó una vez más el rubio.

-Es como la milésima vez que preguntas- Reí, pues era verdad.- Si, estoy bien no te preocupes.

-Oye Amy, sé que aún no nos conocemos del todo, pero quiero que sepas que siempre cuentas conmigo, está bien? - Aquello me sorprendió. Sin embargo era verdad, apenas lo estaba conociendo, pero sentía como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida o algo parecido.

-Muchas gracias Nath. -

Impulso. Instinto. Inconciencia. Llámenlo como quieran, pero en ese momento, no pensaba, sentí que me sentidos se esfumaban. Había abrazado a Nathaniel.

Me tomo unos segundos darme cuenta que, como si fuera poco, me había correspondido aquel abrazo. Mis mejillas ardieron en aquel momento. Cielos, que pasaba? Aunque debía admitirlo, estar en sus brazos me tranquilizaba, era reconfortante...

* * *

 **PoV Nathaniel**

Si se trataba de un sueño, pellízquenme por favor. De verdad estaba pasando? Estaba abrazando a Amy?. Sus brazos rodeándome al igual que los míos. Aquella calidez, suavidad... Si bien estuvimos así un par de minutos, al menos para mi fueron una eternidad... una que no quería que terminara nunca.

Nos separamos y ambos desviamos la mirada, seguramente más que una persona, en esos momentos era un tomate.

-B-bueno, nos vemos Amy. -fue lo único que atine a decir antes de regresar (huir) a mi departamento.

-S-si, adiós... - A pesar que lo dijo con un tono casi inaudible, fue lo suficiente para que llegara a oírlo.

En cuanto entré, fui directamente a la ducha. Necesitaba un baño para meditar todo lo que había sucedido. Fue solo un abrazo, pero algo especial. No lo habría esperado nunca de aquella ojiazul. No obstante, tampoco olvidaba lo que me había confesado y prometí no hablar al respecto. Sentí su dolor, el de no hablar con sus padres cuando ella tanto los necesita, la culpa de haberse escapado, todo eso y mas. Aquel cariño de parte de sus padres que no puede tener, intento transformarlo en amor, por Lysandro... y este también le "falló". Sin duda alguna, aquella tristeza que tanto cargaba, hoy lo dejo salir.

Luego de pensar un rato (un BUEN tiempo), decidí acostarme, había sido un buen, pero largo día. Di vueltas y vueltas, sin conseguir conciliar el sueño. Sin duda alguna, de una forma u otra, Amy siempre conseguía sorprenderme, y como consecuencia, luego me desvelaba pensando en ella. Sinceramente, no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo, pero aquel abrazo, me dio esperanza para seguir adelante con mis planes.

* * *

 **PoV Normal**

Al día siguiente, Nathaniel por su parte, durmió hasta tarde, en verdad se había dormido a la madrugada, y aprovechando el fin de semana, unas horas mas de cama no hacen mal a nadie, verdad?

Amy, por el contrario, se despertó temprano a pesar de haber dormido apenas unas horas. Los extraños sentimientos que habían invadido su mente, ahora parecían un simple sueño. La mañana se prestaba perfectamente para hacer ejercicio y correr un poco al aire libre. La joven ojiazul ocupo su mañana tratando de bajar todos los postres y dulces que había comido debido a su "depresión".

Aquellos pensamientos volvieron a su mente. Tal vez, solo tal vez podría pasar por la tienda de ropa y ver si Lysandro se encontraba allí junto a su hermano Leigh. Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba en camino. A medida que se acercaba, su corazón latía mas rápido, su estómago se revolvía, hasta que llego, teniendo en frente la puerta de la tienda. Sus mejillas tenían un leve sonrojo, y su mano temblaba sosteniendo el picaporte.

-Amy, piensas entrar en algún momento de tu vida?

Una mano se había apoyado en su hombro sacándola de sus dudas. Era Alexy.

-Ho-hola Alexy, que haces aquí? - pregunto tratando de ocultar su leve sonrojo.

-Vine porque Rosalya me pidió que le haga compañía, Leigh salió de urgencia y ella quedo a cargo de la tienda- sonrió el peliazul.- Y tú? Por qué no entrabas?

-Tuve un pequeño viaje a la luna - sonrió nerviosamente - Vine a... A comprarme un vestido nuevo, ya sabes, de vez en cuando no hace daño salir de compras.

-Digamos que te creo - dudo Alexy - Entramos? Te ayudaremos a elegir uno en ese caso!

Dicho eso, ambos ingresaron a la tienda. Había montones de cajas del lado del mostrador, seguramente había llegado nueva entrega. En cuanto encontraron a Rosalya, charlaron un rato sobre chismes y cosas asi, mientras ayudaban a colgar y doblar la nueva ropa, no obstante, a Amy durante ese proceso, se encontró con un vestido realmente hermoso. Uno color rosa pálido, muy delicado, con encaje en la parte del pecho, y una falda campana que llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodilla. Llamo su atención por completo.

-Es verdad, Amy, no buscabas un vestido? - sonrió Alexy

-QUE?! - Rosalya se acercó a la castaña y tomo sus manos rápidamente. - Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Te gusta este? YA te lo pruebas! - dicho eso, empujo a Amy hasta los probadores sin dejarle responder.

-Oye Rosa, no creo que me quede, además, si lo comprara no sabría cuando usarlo. - dijo Amy mientras se probaba tal vestido.

-El color queda bien con tu tono de piel, no te preocupes -trato de convencerla Rosalya.

-Y lo puedes usar cuando tengas una cita, ya sabes, un pajarito me conto que últimamente te encuentras mucho con el delegado. - sonrió pícaramente Alexy.

-No digas tonterías, simplemente compartimos gustos, y además... aun no me rendiré con Lysandro. - dijo sin pensarlo Amy, su corazón no podía aceptar la relación de Lys.

Luego de unos minutos, Amy salió del probador con aquel atuendo tan bello. Rosalya y Alexy quedaron con los ojos abiertos, realmente le quedaba bien.

-Estas hermosa Amy! - ambos amigos abrazaron a su amiga.

-Us-ustedes creen? - pregunto la muchacha sonrojándose.

-Por supuesto! - afirmo Alexy.

-Tiene que ser tuyo, ya te lo pongo en una bolsa y te lo llevas. - dijo Rosalya haciendo la cuenta en la caja registradora.

-Pero Rosa... -dudo la joven.

-Sin peros. - termino por decir la peliblanca.

No quedaba otra, nadie podía contradecir a Rosalya. Amy termino por llevarse el vestido que seguramente permanecería guardado por un buen tiempo. Luego de una hora, la joven decidió volver a su apartamento, iban a ser las 2 de la tarde y ella no había comido desde la noche anterior. Sin embargo, como si del destino se tratara, Nathaniel se encontraba en la calle del frente.

* * *

 **PoV Amy**

Lo saludo. No lo saludo. Lo ignoro. No lo ignoro. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, aun se sentía incomoda por lo que había sucedido antenoche, pero sería mala amiga si no lo saludara. Y si mejor espero que él se de cuenta? Sí, eso hare, si no se acerca, iré yo y...

-Si no miras por donde vas, chocaras con alguien. - me sonrió gentilmente Nathaniel. En qué momento había cruzado la calle?

\- Tienes razón, disculpa Nath, que haces? - pregunté. No sé por qué me había hecho tanto drama, si quiera debe acordarse.

-Iba a almorzar algo, mis habilidades en la cocina no son muy buenas, siempre que mi bolsillo lo permite, prefiero salir. Quieres venir? - me invitó Nath. Cielos, la verdad me daba algo de vergüenza sin saber la razón, pero mi estómago estaba completamente vacío.

-Estas seguro? No quisiera molestarte ni nada por el estilo - dudé.

-Por supuesto que no eres molestia, que dices? Vamos? Conozco un lugar maravilloso. - sonrió el rubio.

-Pues... - Aquella sonrisa me convenció. Por qué me daba felicidad verlo sonreír de tal manera? - Este bien, iré contigo - acepté. En que estaba pensando?

* * *

 **Que les pareció? Se que un abrazo no es nada, peeeero me pareció tierno xD Dejen sus reviews con sugerencias de que les gustaría que suceda entre Amy y Nath n.n y Gracias a las que ya me escribieron, se los agradezco un montón! Recuerden que cualquier comentario es bienvenido! Prometo mejorar mi escritura, paciencia please**

 **Hasta la próxima semana lectoreees! :3**


End file.
